fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 29
CREEEEEEK! ( The cell door to DF and Blue’s cell opens ) Guard 1) See I’m strong, Commander Sir! Commander) Oh really, smart , you’re coming with me then. Guard 1) Okay, Commander Sir. Commander) *Swinging his dagger* And the rest of you, don’t more or else you’ll be terminated! Half of the Remaining Guards) OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Other Half) WE WILL NOT MOVE... Remaining Guards) MOVE… Other Half) WE WILL STAY, OH STAY! Remaining Guards) AND WE WILL WAIT FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU! Commander) BRAVO, BRAVO, NOT DO S-''' '''Guard 1) The song sucked… Commander) *Stabs Guard 1’s armor, with no damage done* GET IN THERE! Guard 1) Oh geez! *Quickly runs into the cell* Meanwhile, Blue has arrived at the execution room, but is quickly being joined by others. Blue is hiding to the side inside the execution room. His left foot rests on top of a skull… Blue) *Listening to footsteps getting louder* … Buratro) BULKY! Blue) Ssssh! Buratro) ...BULKY! Blue) *Whispers* Buratro, be quiet before you rat us out. ( The footsteps stop for a brief moment ) Blue) … ??? 1) ECHO ECHO ECHO! ( Voices can be heard lightly in the distance ) ??? 2) Barinel, quiet! ??? 3) Both of you be quiet, I cannot be tripped over my shoe laces! Blue) *Head pops up so he’s looking at the ceiling* it! ??? 1) Can you be any slower?! SLOWER?! SLOWER?! Buratro) BULKY! Blue) No… ( Everything suddenly becomes silent, not a single sound is made for about 30 long seconds ) ??? 4) I...I see something! ??? 5) WHAT?! SHINY YOUR FLASHLIGHT IDIOT! Buratro) BULKY! ??? 4) DID YOU HEAR THAT?! ??? 5) SHINE THE GOD FLASHLIGHT! ( The footstep sounds return ) ( Blue curses under his own breathe ) ( Light can suddenly be seen coming into the execution room as a shadow with two balls floating with it start moving towards Blue ) ??? 5) GET HIM! ??? 3) CRAP! Barinel) OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! ??? 2) Barinel, look what you caused! Blue) *Grabs Buratro and stuffs him into his pocket* … ( Moments later, DF runs into the room with Barinel and Nebula with him ) Blue) *Mumbles* Ugh...Get ready for them… ( Metal constantly smashes onto the ground as ??? 4 and ??? 5 run ) ( DF runs to the dead end in the small execution room ) Barinel) DEAD END! DEAD END! DEAD END! Nebula Meteonoid) Aww, shut it! ??? 5) *Gets his dagger ready* YOU’RE DEAD! ( ??? 4 and ??? 5 run into the room ) ??? 5) *Walking towards DF* YOU WANT TO TRY AND ESCAPE, HUH?! DF) Well, there’s nowhere to go… ( Blue slowly closes the execution room’s door ) Barinel) *Floats against the wall, ball form head looking at ??? 4 and ??? 5* WE’RE DEAD! WE’RE DEAD! WE’R-''' '''( The execution room’s door shuts, leaving complete darkness except for ??? 4’s flashlight’s light ) Barinel) SAVED?! ??? 5) What the…! Blue) *Walks towards ??? 4 and ??? 5 without any fear* I think it’s time for some payback now… In a course of ten minutes, a fight breaks out. Bangs, bams, screams of pain and metal sounds can all be heard. Remorse cannot be felt at all in this fight. The fight has no ended since then and the door has been opened… ( Two armored guards come out of the room ) '' Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' Legends' Rage: Episode 30 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Buratro Category:Barinel Category:Nebula Meteonoid